Werewolves plus AntiSlayers equal One Huge Problem
by redrose7856
Summary: sequel to "Teachers and Vampires", please read that first. Julian the teen slayer is back, and this time, he's got more than one problem for Mick and Josef to handle. Problems like his cousin the antislayer and her two werewolf friends. A little help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. So there.**

**A/N: Hopefully this new chapter will make everyone happy. Also, this is after Josh dies.**

Mick St. John walked into Josef's office and asked to see his friend. In reply, the receptionist pointed him towards the waiting area. Mick sighed and sat down. It didn't really seem fair, that Beth blamed him for Josh's death. He couldn't destroy a life like that. Not the way Coraline had destroyed his.

"Mick." Said a voice, causing him to look up. Josef was hurrying towards him.

"We received a call today." He said. Mick waited for him to go on.

"From Julian TreadLawn. You know, the slayer kid?" Mick nodded. He remembered how Julian had come to him for help. "Well, he wants to speak to us. He said it's 'urgent'." Josef said mockingly. Mick smiled. He knew that deep down, somewhere, there was a bit of respect for the young slayer in Josef.

"Your car or mine?" he asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the huge mansion, Mick couldn't help but think about how much Josef and the TreadLawn family had in common. Both drove expensive cars, seemed paranoid, and owned the biggest houses in LA.

"I always wondered who owned this." He commented as they walked towards the front door. Josef grunted. The front door flew open and a girl stormed out. Mick took in her appearance at a glance: pulled up brown hair, jeans, leather jacket, and blazing brown eyes.

"I hate this!" she yelled back to someone in the house. "My life is horrible; I wish I'd never been born a slayer!" Someone else ran out after her: Julian.

"Roxy, just _listen_ for a second!" he called pleadingly. "I can explain everything; you just need to be patient!"

"Forget it!" she shouted and Mick saw her climb on a silver motorcycle and speed off. Mick exchanged a look with Josef before turning to Julian.

"Long time no see." He commented. Julian groaned and sat down on the porch steps, his head in his hands.

Awhile later, they were all in the den, Julian with a cup of tea.

"The impressive person who just walked off the estate is Roxanne, my cousin. She and two of her classmates are here for the entire summer. Grandfather practically shoved them in my arms before rushing off to Africa on 'important business'."

"Where are the other two?" Mick asked. Julian shrugged.

"Who knows? You know, in most families, it's three normal kids who get shipped off to somewhere for the summer. Not in mine. In the TreadLawn family, you get a slayer in training and werewolf twins!" he grumbled.

"_Werewolf twins_?!" both vampires burst out.

"Yeah. They're quite annoying, actually. Always appearing where they're not expected, always sneaking into the kitchen after dark, sometimes even howling at the moon." The teen slayer let out a frustrated sigh. "And I'm responsible for them."

"So what do you want us to do?" Josef asked.

"_Help_!" Julian begged. "My mother doesn't exactly know about the, uh, shall we say _nature_ of the twins, and I think it'd be best if it stayed that way. Also, Roxy is under the impression that vampire slayers aren't necessary and that it's cruel and inhuman, so if you could help me with _that_ I'd be much obliged."

"What do we get out of this?" Josef, ever the moneymaker, wanted to know.

"You get a freed territory." Julian answered. "You give me a list of people or places that I can't go near, I stay away from it."

"That's a pretty heavy price for you." Mick commented.

"Trust me, it's well worth it." The slayer exclaimed. "As we speak, Roxy's probably trying to form some kind of antislayers group and who knows what the twins are up to?" He looked at Josef. "Do we have a deal?" It was a moment in history. Josef nodded and agreed. Then he shook the slayer's hand.

"Deal."

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Or CBS. If I** **did, I would have hired new writers already. But I don't own it. So please do not attempt to sue me.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Kudos to you!**

"Can I ask you something, Julian?" Mick asked. They were still sitting the parlor, going over the story.

"Sure." The youth replied.

"Why do you, a slayer, have _werewolves_ living with you? And why doesn't your mom know about the situation?"

"It's complicated." Julian sighed. "First of all, the werewolves are adopted by a former slayer friend of my grandfather's who was horribly wounded in a fight. Ordinarily we hate each other, but since these two are adopted, we have to treat them like family."

"What does the slayer do now?" Josef asked. Julian grinned.

"He owns a sheep farm." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He says that's the best way to 'help teach the boys self control'."

"And why doesn't your mom know about them?" Mick asked. This time the boy winced.

"Mum hasn't exactly showered me with blessings since she found out that I've followed in Dad's footsteps. My father was killed while he was hunting, so Mum's pretty much turned her back on the vampire world. She says that if anything dangerous ever gets into the house," Here Julian sat up straight and spoke in a high pitched imitation of his mother. "'Don't tell me and don't bother me. If it can get in, it can get out!'" Both vampires couldn't help but smile at the boy's impression.

"And what's the story with your cousin?" Josef asked.

"Well, her original tutor, who is, ah, sadly no longer with us, taught her all about the combat part of things. Where to stick a vampire (no offense), what kills werewolves, things like that. Now I have to teach her theory: Why we do what we do?"

"And why do you?" Mick asked, curious himself.

"Because we're taught that it's the right thing to do. We go after those who are in danger of causing harm to innocent people, and we stop them. And Roxy…….well, let's just say that she doesn't exactly agree with that. She likes to see both sides of the story, if you get my meaning. No sooner had I started lecturing when she started demanding if I thought that maybe the vampires had a good reason for doing what they did, and if werewolves needed to find an innocent human. Then she started yelling about how we're nothing more than brutal murderers and we should be the ones who are attacked. Then she left, as you saw." Julian explained. He looked at the clock. "She's probably started an antislayers movement by now."

"Would she know who to trust?" Josef asked. Julian looked pained.

"No. I was planning to teach her how to differentiate between species next. Maybe I should have switched them." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. Mick's vampire hearing suddenly sensed a faint movement, like a whisper of a sound.

"BOO!!!!" two voices yelled suddenly. Julian yelled and leapt up. His eyes blazed and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Harry! Geoffrey!" The two, tall, brown haired boys howled – literally – with laughter.

"You should have seen…."

"…Your face! It was……"

"Hysterical. Look like…."

"A scared little cat!" they snickered. Mick and Josef stared at them. They noticed the newcomers and straightened up, grinning.

"Geoffrey, Harry, this is Mick St. John and Josef Konstantine. They're here to help me deal with you two." Julian said, annoyed. Neither teen showed any irritation or offended at the comment. They just grinned.

"Which one's which?" Mick asked as he and Josef stood to greet the boys.

"I don't know. Only the two of them really know for sure."

"Roxy knows."

"Yeah, she can see through us like glass."

"Will both of you shut up or something?" Julian asked irritably. "Go chase a cat." Just then, they all heard the door open. Julian's face lit up and he practically sprinted into the foyer. Roxy stood there, shutting the door. At the sight of her, the young slayer let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God you got back all right!" She looked upset.

"Sorry, Julian. Nothing tried to kill me." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I sounded like that." Julian said apologetically. "I was just worried about you." Her face softened as she heard the genuine concern in his voice.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself." She said. "Who're they?" she asked, nodding towards the two vampires.

"I'm Mick St. John."

"Josef Konstantine."

"Oh." Roxy said. The twins leapt into the conversation.

"Vampires. Here to make sure that we behave."

"Rather silly, really. I mean, what's to stop them from….."

"Killing us? I mean, we are supposed to be mortal enemies."

There was a rustling noise and a voice called down.

"Julian, is everything all right, darling? I thought I heard a scream."

"Everything's fine, Mother." Julian called.

"All right, don't make too much noise." His mother replied.

"I won't." Julian agreed. His mother went back into her room and Julian took the group to the gymnasium, where the training took place. _These people have a gym in their house? Whoa, _Mick thought and then returned his attention to Julian. "Now, where should we start with you, Roxy?" the boy asked. His cousin had both arms firmly across her chest, a defiant look on her face.

"I don't care!" she snapped. "I told you, I don't want to be a slayer!" Julian opened his mouth to argue, but Mick stepped in.

"Roxy, can I make you an agreement? You let me or Josef tutor you for one week and if you still feel the same, then you can quit." He offered. Julian's mouth hung open and Roxy looked interested.

"All right." She said agreeably.

"Good. Now, how far along were you in your training?" Mick asked, taking off his jacket. Roxy shrugged, looking suddenly shy. "Well, let's start off easy and see how much combat training you've learned." Mick suggested. She nodded and they went onto the mat. Mick cautiously swung a fist, not wanting to hurt the young slayer. To his surprise, he found his arm grabbed, twisted and bent, slamming him onto the mat. "Ow." He croaked into the vinyl.

"I told you that she'd gotten through her combat training." Julian said as Roxy helped Mick to his feet. Josef was laughing and the twins had grins on their faces.

"Ah, you youngsters and your fighting skills." Josef chuckled. Roxy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think you can do better?" she asked. In reply, the vampire nodded. Roxy stepped back, an impish smile on her lips. "Please, be my guest." Josef took off his jacket and stepped onto the mat as well.

"Careful." Julian warned. "She's stronger than she looks." The vampire waved him off and suddenly lunged with a right hook. Roxy easily blocked his arm, grabbed his shoulder, hooked her foot around his ankle, and slammed him into the mat. It was Mick's turn to laugh, and this time the twins joined him with gusto. Even Julian smiled. Josef stood up, smiling.

"All right, you know how to block and defend. Let's see how well you attack." He said. Julian led Mick and the others away.

"Let's leave them at their practices," he suggested. "Now, that leaves you twins with Mick."

"Jolly good."

"Fabulous!"

"What kind of training do they need?" Mick asked.

"Well, they know how to fight, that's for sure. But one thing they do need to learn is self control: When not to use their canine abilities. And they need to learn how to change from one form to the other smoothly." Julian explained. Mick looked at the grinning, roguish pair and smiled grimly.

"Let the games begin."

**Yay! Another chapter! OK, here's the deal: 3 reviews 1 update. Deal? We shall see.**


End file.
